Siempre Tuya
by kagome195zx
Summary: Dedicada a Rankosita, una de mis mejores amigas.- Lemon


"**Siempre Tuya"**

**Dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas: Sara, o como mejor la conozco de cariño: Rankosita.**

**Único Capitulo:**

Era un nuevo día en la escuela Furikan, todos estaban contentos ya que era fin de año y todos como regalo tendrán unas pequeñas vacaciones en Beijing China.-

Nos encontramos en el Dojo de Akane y Ranma, donde ellos estaban alistando sus cosas para el viaje, ya que irían en varios autos transportes hacia Beijing.-

-No puedo creer que ya sea fin de curso.-decía Akane cansada.-

-Si, no soportaría otro día de clases.-sin más decía el chico.-

-Tienes razón Ranma.-sonrio la chica.-

Ambos tomaron su maleta y salieron del Dojo.-

-Los veremos muy pronto.-se despedía Ranma.-

-Cuídense mucho.-gritaba Nabiki.-

Ambos corrieron ya que se hacia tarde, y no querían perder su autobús.-

**xxXXxx**

-Así que Ranma ira de vacaciones a Beijing.-era Shampoo.-Bien, haré que Ranma pase las mejores vacaciones su vida.-riendo.-

**xxXXxx**

-Por fin llegamos.-decía Akane cansada.-

-Menos mal.-también Ranma estaba cansado.-

Ambos subieron a su autobús, de unos arbustos apareció Shampoo en gatita, subió rápidamente a la parte de arriba del autobús de Ranma y Akane, y comenzó a reír.-

Los autobuses arrancaron y salieron a la escuela, para ir a las afueras de la ciudad, todos gritaron de emoción, ya que por fin las vacaciones, y la escuela pagaría todo.-

-Espero que estas vacaciones no sean aburridas.-decía Ranma suspirando de cansancio.-

-Ranma, como puedes decir eso.-se molesto Akane.-Siempre te quejas de algo.-ignorándolo.-

-¡No es cierto!.-algo molesto.-

Akane y Ranma se la pasaron discutiendo todo el viaje, que fue muy, muy largo, terminaron de discutir cuando se dieron cuenta que ya llegaron a Beijing.-

-Que gran ciudad.-se impresiono Akane.-

-No cabe duda.-Ranma estaba también sorprendido.-

Shampoo comenzó a reír otra vez, y para que no levantara sospechas de las personas que la veían, comenzó a actuar como gato.-

-Miau.-maulló, para no levantar sospecha alguna.-

Los camiones viajaron por casi toda la ciudad hasta llegar a un hotel lujoso.-

-Guau.-dijeron todos impactados.-

-Bien, nosotros decidimos pasar las vacaciones en este hotel.-aviso la maestra.-Cada uno tendrá una habitación para que tengan privacidad.-sonrio.-Vallan y fórmense para que les den la llave de su habitación.-ordeno.-

Todos salieron con sus maletas y se formaron y a cada uno le dieron su llave con un número, el número de la habitación.-

Ranma le toco el 111 y Akane el 112, ambos estarían en habitaciones continuas, Shamppo que estaba aun como gata, se molesto.-

_Será mas difícil de lo que creí.-molesta.-_

Ranma decidió darse un baño con agua caliente para relajarse, Shamppo al escuchar el sonido del agua, sonrio, entro por la ventana que el chico dejo abierta, y se dirigió al baño, Ranma estaba en la tina con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la relajante sensación.-

_Que bien se siente.-pensó relajado.-_

Shamppo entro lentamente, y fue a la tina, miro a Ranma y se sonrojo, entro a la tina del otro extremo y se convirtió de nuevo en mujer, se acerco poco a poco al chico y comenzó a besar y acariciar el pecho de Ranma, ella dio un pequeño gemido para que Ranma abriera los ojos.-

-Que.-reaccionando.-Shamppo, que haces aquí.-nervioso.-

Akane decidió ir a la cafetería, pero antes, le iba a preguntar a Ranma si quería algo de allá.-

-Ranma.-tocando, pero no tuvo respuesta.-Ranma.-volteo la manija y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta.-Que raro.-confusa.-

Ella fue al interior de la habitación y pudo escuchar risas, esa voz le era muy familiar.-Shampoo.-ella fue rápido al baño y sus sospechas no eran mentira.-

-Ran…ma.-dijo Akane triste.-

-Akane, ¿Qué, no es lo que…-pero Akane salio corriendo de la habitación.-

-¡Akane!.-salio tras ella, se cambio rápidamente de ropa, iba a salir, pero Shampoo se lo impidió, Ranma se molesto, tiro agua fría en Shampoo convirtiéndola en gata, la tomo de la cola y la dejo caer desde la ventana, acto seguido fue por Akane.-

-Akane.-el chico tocaba la puerta.-Abre, por favor.-rogó, pero no recibió respuesta.-

El entro a la habitación y se dio cuenta que Akane no estaba, pero escucho a alguien llorar, entro al baño y miro a Akane en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.-

-Akane.-su corazón se rompía poco a poco, al verla sufrir por su culpa.-Akane, mírame.-el chico la levanto, pero ella se negó a mirarlo.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-molesta, aun no dejaba de llorar.-Vete, no quiero verte.-casi saliendo del baño.-

Pero Ranma la abrazo y ella no entendía.-Perdóname.-le susurraba en el oído de la chica.-

-Ranma, que…-pero Ranma la volteo y comenzó a besarla.-

Ranma acorralo a la chica en una pared, para besarla apasionadamente, Akane no sabia si corresponderle, la lastimo, pero sus sentimientos le decían otra cosa, comenzó a responderle con la misma pasión, abrazando al chico.-

Ranma comenzó a quitarle su ropa a Akane, ella dejo que Ranma hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, el chico la tumbo suavemente en el piso, para besar los pezones de la chica, Akane solo lo miraba con una cara sonrojada, ella cerro los ojos para sentir era sensación placentera, Akane llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Ranma para enredar sus dedos en su bella cabellera.-

-Ranma.-gimió de placer.-

El chico sonrio al saber que Akane le gustaba lo que hacia con su cuerpo, dejo el pezón con el que estaba jugando su lengua, para ir con el otro.-

Ranma.-gimió de nuevo.-¿Porque lo haces?.-triste.-A la que quieres a a Shampoo.-molesta.-

-No es cierto.-besandola.-Es a ti a quien quiero.-mirandola.-Shampoo no es nada mio.-tiernamente.-

-Pero Ranma...-nerviosa.-

El chico le quito la faldita que ella tenia, pero al quitársela, Akane tembló ya que el piso del baño estaba frió.-

-Tengo frio.-temblando.-

-Tranquila.-susurro en su oido.-

Ranma se la llevo a la cama, y se aseguro que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave, sonrio y beso a la chica en el cuello.-

-¿Qué…haces?.-pregunto Akane nerviosa.-

-Dándote placer.-sonrio Ranma.-

-Pero...-Akane sonrio.-No dejare que hagas esto tu solo.-picarona.-Yo tambien quiero hacerlo.-sonrojada.-

Akane se puso encima de el, para quitarle la camisa al muchacho, besando y acariciando su pecho, y también comenzó a quitarle los pantalones un poco nerviosa, para dejarlo desnudo ante ella, Ranma hizo también lo mismo quitándole la ultima prenda a la chica.-

-Esto no esta bien.-decía sonrojada.-

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos amamos y no tiene nada de malo hacerlo.-sonrio el chico seductoramente.-

El chico fue recorriendo con sus dedos toda la suave piel que poseía Akane, hasta llegar a cierto punto en especial, la intimidad de la chica, primero la acaricio para meter un dedo dentro de ella, Akane gimió sonoramente, no dejaba de gemir el nombre de su amado Ranma.-

Akane se separo de el y fue mas alla, tomando el miembro de Ranma en su boca.-

-Akane.-gimio nervioso.-

Akane siguio hasta arrancarle un gemido mas fuerte a Ranma.-

-¿Te gusta?.-pregunto.-

-Mucho pequeña.-acariciando la cabellera de la chica.-

-Ranma, hazme tuya.-rogó.-

-¿Segura?.-pregunto.-

-Si, quiero estar contigo para siempre.-sonrojada.-

No se dijo mas, Ranma se coloco encima de ella, para mirarla, quería entregarse a el, por amor, el entro lentamente en ella, y la chica dio por respuesta un jadeo, Ranma entro mas y mas, hasta que Akane dio un pequeño grito, el muchacho espero a que su amante se acostumbrara a el, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero lento para aumentar el ritmo, ella gemía y gemía, comenzó a chocar sus caderas con la de el, cuando llegaron al clímax, ambos gritaron, y Ranma cayo encima de ella.-

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y se miraron, Ranma rodó con ella, y Akane quedo encima de el, para recargarse en su pecho.-

-Ranma, ¿no tienes nada que ver con Shampoo?.-pregunto triste.-

-Claro que no, ahora te tengo a ti.-le sonrio.-

-Ranma.-lo beso y el también le correspondió.-

-Ahora eres mía, y quiero casarme contigo.-

-Siempre sere tuya, y te amo demasiado Ranma.-mirandolo.-

-Yo también.-ambos se dieron otro beso y se quedaron dormidos.-

**FIN…**


End file.
